Sinful
by locket-girl
Summary: Hermione has a dark meeting with someone. DracoHermione Oneshot.


**Sinful**

**A/N**: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. It's based on fanfictions.

**Summary**: Hermione has a dark meeting with someone. Draco/Hermione One-shot.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

Fear and anxiety were the only things which she perceived in the moment. Here in the dark where only one ray of light illumated the spot, the fright intensed threefold and her heart beat against her chest.

The cool air was filled with her virgin scent and it was like perfume to his senses, he loved it simply. He loved the way how her beautiful mahogany eyes glittered with tears and her curly long hair covered her shoulder. It was something exquisite and luxurious, a sight which only she could offer him. She was breath-taking and he felt something satisfying in seeing her like this. It amused him again and again to see her coming back to him.

His silver-grey eyes gleamed, devouring the fact she was here again, absolutely helpless and at his mercy. His eyes were cruel and merciless but not cold. He never looked cold at her.

All the disdain and disgust they held for each other was just a façade to fool the others, so they wouldn't know the truth.

"Aren't you afraid?" he asked, his velvety voice carassing her ears.

She bit her bottom-lip, breaking inwardly down, submitting to her despair.

"Of course I'm!" She screamed, her frail voice which could shatter any moment, enchanting his mind. He hoped it would be echoing in his head forever, her fragility and despair which he loved so much.

Tears leaked down her eyes as she sobbed. He took on stepp closer to her. "Then why did you come?"

She didn't answer because she couldn't. She couldn't believe her own simple heart which would led her to destruction someday.

He let out a mockery chuckle. "You are so silly. So silly by coming here every night and putting yourself in danger. You know that if they find you I won't save you. I'll just watch how they torture you." He wasn't lying. His words were entirely true.

"I know." She whispered, but she didn't care.

"B..but I don't care." She sobbed. "I don't care what will happen to me but I'm so sick of this life. I'm sick of living my life like this." _I'm sick of not being able to be with you. Even though I regret it._

He held out a pale hand." Then join me."

"I can't."

Everynight he would offer he the same offer and everytime she would just deny. It was almost routine. But Hermione wouldn't cross the line. She couldn't do that.

He smiled coldly." Everytime the same answer."

His fingers reached out, touching and stroking her chin, then trailing down her neck. They felt ice-cold on her sensitive skin.

She did nothing but to stand still, thought not completely still because her legs trembled under her skirt.

His fingers undid her white blouse and it began to slip from her shoulders. In shock she clasped the fabric but he thrusted her wrists sharply away.

The white cloth slithered from her milky skin, down her shoulders, down her fleshy breats and down her stomach. Her breasts bounced for a second and the cold air hit her naked chest, causing goose-pimples to spread over her skin. His gaze fell on her taut, pink nipples ,clouding with desire and lust for a second.

He smirked before crushing his lips against hers, her eyes widening, shock filling them. The tears streamed down her cool cheeks and suddenly the air seemed to become red and white at the same time. In front of her she saw a roaring flame, swirling down her body like the way how his lips danced fiery-hot over hers. The same fire in which she was going to burn in hell someday. It was crimson, the colour of blood. Her blood would someday pouring down as payment for her sins.

Her payment for falling in love with a death eater. For falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

She betrayed Harry and Ron for a death-eater by going every night to him. Just to be near him. She knew she couldn't live without him but he could live without her. She was a fool and she knew it. Everday she was living her ordinary life with her friends and school, saying everything was fine. But deep in her heart she was lying. She was longing after him.

She was only happy when she was with him. And she regretted it. She would always regret it. The guilt would haunt her forever, in her dreams and when she was awake.

But she knew she was merely a tool for him.

Nothing more.

He couldn't get enough of her devine taste and flesh. Her skin was yearning under his touches like his want for her. They fooled the people around them, making them think they despised each other. But in reality they were having an affair every night. He knew her feelings for him but they didn't matter to him. Why should they?

He didn't care for her.

After a while they pulled away, panting for air. His grey eyes were filled with molten lust as he pushed her onto the ground, his larger frame covering her. His hand touched one of her breasts and she gasped, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Right now nothing mattered to her anymore, she would just let him use her. She would just let him take her into a realm pf passion, lust and desire.

Because she was his and he would claim her as his possession.

Tonight she belonged to him.

**The End.**


End file.
